Lifemate: Better Late than Never
by SashaIrah
Summary: The Cullens have been staying in Forks for over a year and have been doing their best to avoid any humans finding out about what they really are. Another coven consisting of five members moves into Forks. The Cullens meet them to explain about places that are off-limits due to a treaty and Edward finally sets his eyes on his mate, who happens to be part of the other coven. Review!
1. Introduction

My first Twilight fanfic. Do review and tell me what you think. :) This is just an introduction for those who have never read The Twilight Saga. Bear with me for those who have. I'm not too entirely sure if my info is 100 percent accurate so correct me if I'm wrong. ^^ Sorry if there's any mistakes, I did try to minimise them.

My Playlist while writing this chapter: Time Machine and How Great Is Your Love/Bonmal by SNSD.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Just this plot. :) **

* * *

Edward Cullen was bored. High school was boring. Sticking around his family members was super boring. Everything around this vampire was boring. Except for his looks. Edward had the looks that can bring all male hollywood stars to shame. His reddish brown/bronze hair that always looked messy (in a hot way), his unique and not to mention 'natural' gold eyes that seem to blaze and his masculine, lean body could bring any woman of any age swoon. His family members are no different.

His 'older brothers' are intimidating in appearence and presence. One being extremely huge and bear-sized, the other covered in scars and always had a glare on his face. The bear-like, brawny one is called Emmett Cullen. He had dimples, dark curly hair and a huge smile etched onto his face. If it wasn't for his size, he could have been called cute or baby-face or perhaps boyish. The glaring one is called Jasper Hale. He had scars all over his arm and has a glare that murders. Actually, they all do. But Jasper constantly wears his murderous look at school that girls scurry away from him but still fantasized about him.

Emmett was loud in voice, presence and personality. He is very blunt and straight-forward and says the first thing on his mind. Girls may find his cute but the frankness of his personality made him go on the lower ranks of their dream guys. Jasper was a quiet blonde, almost always furious at everything, and this scares most girls away, with the exception of the sadistic ones. Therefore most of the female population in Forks High School go for Edward.

Edward is the gentleman type. He has the looks and the personality of every girl's dream guy. To make things better for them and worse for him, he is single!

Now moving on to his 'sisters'. One is Jasper's twin, Rosalie Hale while the other is Alice Cullen. Constant glaring and fury seems to run in the Hales' blood as both the Hale twins are cold, intimidating and always glaring at everything in sight. The girl is a blonde with the perfect curves that could bring all models to shame and looks that could make guys faint and drool; every guys' dream girl. Rosalie also happened to be big Emmett's girlfriend and they share a very physical relationship. They are possessive of one another so students stay well away from this couple.

Alice is your perfect tinkerbell/porcelain doll. She is petite in size, graceful in movement and hyper in voice and personality. Her hair is black, cropped short and styled in a spiky manner, sticking out in all directions which made her look cute. However, she is dating Jasper so her guy fans back off as they did not want to mess with her blonde boyfriend.

With these couples in his family, it's a wonder why Edward found eveything boring. He was the odd one out, being alone for so long without a partner in his life. His 'parents', Carlisle and Esme Cullen, are always very worried about his well-being. Carlisle is a doctor, a surgeon if you will, and he is very rational, calm and patient in character. His blonde hair, gold eyes and kind smile brings the female nurses, doctors and patients to their knees. Esme is a sweet and loving woman. Her quite small frame, heart-shaped face and gentle expression shows the world what kind of woman she is. These two love all of their 'children'.

The Cullen family, who are all vampires, is currently living in Forks, Washington. Carlisle, being head of the family, had changed most of his family members. Edward had been the first to be changed, followed by Carlisle mate, or in human terms, wife, Esme. This family also has rare hunting habits. They are 'vegetarian'. In other words, they feed on animals not humans. This is the cause of their gold eyes and their ability to be around humans and socialize, abit here and there. Since they have to put up a human facade to avoid attracting more attention then they already are, Carlisle and Esme pretended to have adopted all of their 'children'. Since they don't look related, Edward, Alice and Emmett are adopted children while Rosalie and Jasper, who look somewhat similar due to their blonde hair, play as Esme's niece and nephew. This allows Emmett to be with Rosalie and Jasper with Alice.

These vampires try hard to avoid humans finding out what they really are. Thanks to modern times, no one believes in vampires anymore. Despite just being vampires, some of the Cullens possess what one would call an extra ability or a gift. Edward is able to hear peoples' thoughts'/read minds within a three mile radius. Alice is able to see the future, which changes constantly. Jasper has an uncanny ability to influence others' emotions. These abilities make their school lives a little harder.

All of the Cullens have wondered if Edward would ever find his mate. Rosalie and Emmett have considered that perhaps Edward was gay. Emmett was half-joking, of course, while Rosalie... well... was being... Rosalie. Esme is always so afraid that Edward might have to spend this existence alone. Edward, of course, has heard this passing thought many times. Deep down, he ,too, is worried. He has watched many years pass by, watched his siblings find their other half and wonders when his turn will come.

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter. Please review to tell me what you think. ^.^


	2. The Snows move in!

Here comes my second chapter! :) Hehe. I hope you like it. If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway so I can improve. Btw, I'm changing the rating from K+ to T because I'm paranoid! ;) Oh, and the thoughts that Edward hears are in _italic. _In case you're wondering, none of my stories are beta'ed. So do forgive my mistakes. I'm doing my best to minimise them.

My thanks to **kycee** and **Mrs. Smiles **for reviewing my previous chapter!

My Playlist (currently while writing this chapter): A Year Without Rain and Naturally by Selena Gomez, First Love by Utada Hikaru, Cry by Mandy Moore and By Myself by Tiffany from SNSD.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Just this plot. :) **

* * *

Edward sighed. The night seemed to be passing very slowly. And then, he heard it.

Loud, thumping and groaning sounds were coming from a certain direction. How crude. Edward sighed again and leaped out of his open bedroom window. Another reason why he sometimes hated living in a house filled with only mated vamps. It can be so difficult for him to just sit in his bedroom at night. Because vampires have very acute hearing, he can hear whenever the other couples get intimate at night. (A/N: I chose the words 'get intimate' because I'm too embarrassed to say 'have sex'.)

The young man ran effortlessly through the forest, streaking past the trees silently like a ghost. He slowed down as he approached his meadow. His sanctuary. The one place where he could be himself, where he could hide from the rest of the world. Edward sighed as he lay down in the green grass and colourful flowers, gazing up at the dark sky, illuminated by the stars and moon.

He remembered the day Carlisle had brought Esme home. The feelings that coursed through his 'father's' mind at the time was so overwhelming. Then months after Rosalie brought Emmett back, the same feelings came again, this time only more... physical. Long after that, Alice and Jasper came, bringing those same feelings once more, this time more intimate and private.

Edward had been the only one alone, watching them fall in love. Whenever he felt down and very lonely, it those times when he wished he, too, had someone by his side. He had been alone for about eighty years, give or take a few decades. 'I wonder if Esme's right... if there really is someone out there for me...'he thought to himself.

"Alice!"Emmett could be heard bellowing. Edward came downstairs, amused. _That pixie brat! She bedazzled my aluminium baseball bat! _Edward sighed. Emmett could be so childish, getting upset over such a little thing. He knew that his bulky brother would buy a new one so what was there to be upset about?

Alice skipped into the living room, took one look at Emmett's sulky face, holding the baseball bat and said, "Doesn't it look much nicer now?" Emmett roared. "Yeah, but there is no way I am using this for future baseball games! Man, and I really liked this one! It doesn't break as easily as the others when I play!"he whined. _I love to tease him. He acts like such a kid when I do,_ Alice giggled, causing Edward rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Emmie. I'll buy you a new bat, kay'?"she said aloud and that settled the matter.

~ (*^*) (^.^) (o.o) ~

Isabella Swan gazed out the window. It really was the perfect place to settle in for a while. Shade, rain, clouds. It was a paradise for vampires. Bella and her coven just bought the cottage far away from human prying eyes. There were five of them altogether.

The story is that Bella is an 'orphan' taken in by her 'aunt', Corliss Snow, and 'uncle', Lyre Snow. They have an adopted 'child', the oldest, a girl named, Aurelia. The Snows have also taken in Corliss's 'nephew', Nyle Ross after his parents decided to travel the world. The reason why Bella did not pretend to be their child is because she looked a bit like Lyre so she passed as Lyre's niece.

Corliss was changed in her mid-twenties, therefore she maintained her young looks. Her cheerful character showed in her features. Her smile is wide and kind, her jet-black hair reaching just below her shoulders and her body frame slender and slight. She was what one would call a perfect snow white.

Lyre had a big body frame and dark red hair. From afar, he would seem like someone with a bad temper but Lyre is a kind person. He is one who is loyal, protective and forgiving. A complete opposite from how he looks. Once you get to know him, the phrase 'looks can be deceiving' will run through your mind.

Nyle is the perfect teen in a rebellious phase. He was changed at the age of nineteen but his features was so boyish that he could pass for a sixteen-year-old. He was often seen in ripped jeans, black leather jackets and caps with skulls or crosses hanging down his neck by a silver chain. He was also the only one in the coven who swears. Nyle has black, spiky hair, and fierce looking eyes.

Aurelia is the type of girl anyone would want for a best friend. She's fun, lively, into fashion and very silly. She has blonde hair with black streaks that just touched her shoulders, a tall, slender figure and loves sports. Nyle and Aurelia are very close, even for mates. They were hardly ever apart.

Then there is Bella. She has the body frame that screams fragile and clumsy and she is clumsy, despite the fact that she is a vampire. Her long brown hair that reaches her waist has a tint of red in it and she is often found with a book in her hands. She is rather quiet, not into sports or fashion, and loves music. She also prefers to be alone.

The Snows had gotten a house far away from human prying eyes somewhere in the forest. "Guys, hurry rearrange the furniture and unpack, okay? The faster we get this done, the faster you guys can do whatever you want,"Corliss said loudly.

Hours later, once everything was placed to everyone's liking, Lyre called them to the family room. "Okay, guys. Our cover story for this place is pretty much the same. Corliss and I are married, Aurelia is our adopted daughter while Nyle, Corliss's nephew, is staying with us because his parents are travelling and Bella is my orphaned niece. We've got that down. Aurelia, you will be playing as a fifteen-year-old, Bella and Nyle seventeen-year-olds,"Lyre said.

The teens looked at one another. "Why so young?"Nyle wondered. Corliss smiled. "Well, if we start out young, we can stay here longer. You guys like it here already, right?"she asked. Aurelia nodded happily. "Hell yeah!"Nyle cheered. Bella laughed as he whirled Aurelia around in a dance.

"But have you guys caught the scents yet?"Bella asked.

Silence. Stunned. ~Cricket sounds~

Everyone's attention was on her immediately and she squirmed. "What scents?"Lyre asked sharply. Nyle and Aurelia looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. "Umm... the vampire scents. There's another coven here besides our own. And by the scents, it's a pretty big coven,"Bella said. Nyle cursed. Aurelia and Corliss sighed. Lyre pursed his lips.

"Man, I wanted to stay here!"Nyle muttered. Corliss put her hand on his shoulder. "We still can. We just have to get used to staying with another coven near our home,"she assured. Aurelia looked at her. "We won't have to leave?"she asked. Lyre smiled gently. "No one will chase us away. They might confront us but this land does not belong to them so they have no right to make us leave,"Lyre said firmly.

Bella could smell it the moment she stepped into Forks with her family. The strong smell of another coven. But there was just one scent mingling with the rest. It was a unique smell, even from a vamp. What was it? The scent was alluring, sweet and it made her feel all warm inside. To whom did that scent belong to?

* * *

Hehe. I'll end off here. Please review! :)

I'll try to update often... :)


	3. Lonely

Here is the third chapter! :) Hehe. I hope you like it. If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway so I can improve. Btw, I've changed the rating from K+ to T because I'm paranoid! ;) In case anyone forgets, the thoughts that Edward hears are in _italic. _In case you're wondering, none of my stories are beta'ed. So do forgive my mistakes. I'm doing my best to minimise them.

My thanks to everyone who reviewed!

My Playlist (currently while writing this chapter): The Coming Day of Tomorrow (Ashita Kuru Hi) by Hanazawa Kana, Diamond by SNSD, You and I by IU, Dreams Come True by S.E.S and No.1 by BoA.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters because I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Wouldn't be here if I was. ;p**

Recap:

So the Snow coven moves in. Bella notices the Cullens' scent and warns the rest of her coven. Meanwhile she detects a certain scent more powerful and alluring than the others coming from the Cullens. To whom does the scent belong to? And who is he? More importantly, why does Bella feel a magnetic pull towards it?

* * *

Alice could be heard wailing. Edward sighed, frustrated. "Jazz, get her to shut up! I cannot take it anymore!"he gripes, wringing his hands. Jasper, who was playing chess with Emmett, only looked at him in amusement. "It cannot be helped. She has a wadrobe malfunction,"he explained. Emmett roared with laughter as he made his move. "CHECKMATE!"he bellowed triumphantly. Jasper glared at Edward. _Thanks for distracting me._ Edward gave another sigh.

It was two at night and the Cullens' household was alive and bright. Emmett and Jasper playing chess. Alice and Rosalie discussing about latest fashion lines and upcoming sales. Carlisle reading in his study while Esme was rearranging his book collection. Only Edward had nothing to do. He would have played chess as well if it weren't for the facts that he found the new rules invented by his brothers ridiculous and they wouldn't let him play due to his mind-reading gift. He wasn't up for fashion and he wasn't about to interrupt Carlisle and Esme's time together.

It was times like this that Edward wished he had a mate to spend time with. Feeling extremely alone, he ran into the forest, his footsteps slightly heavy with dejection.

( ) (*^*) (+.+)

Jasper glanced uneasily at the direction Edward had left. Alice, sensing it, was at his side in an instant. "Jazz, what's wrong?"she asked. Emmett looked up from the chess board curiously.

"It's Edward. Before he left, he had this feeling... it was the feeling of being left out. He was feeling lonely. So lonely that it ached. And he had a strong sense of longing in him,"Jasper explained quietly. Esme stilled in her movements and shared a sad look with her mate. Rosalie sighed. Alice looked sad. Emmett frowned.

"It's been so long. Do you really think he has a mate?"Emmett wondered aloud. Alice glared at him. Carlisle and Esme came downstairs. "He does,"Carlise said firmly. Alice nodded in agreement. "How are you so sure?"Jasper and Rosalie asked at the same time. "He has a mate. He has to have one. She just... probably hasn't been borned yet. Edward hasn't lived that long. It took Carlisle two hundred years to find me,"Esme said, the hope plain in her voice.

It was clear that the Cullen family was very worried about the lone member. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were uncertain whether Edward will find his mate. He had met many women afterall. There were even promising ones who took a liking to him in the Denali coven, who were close as family to them. Edward didn't feel a thing. Carlisle, Esme and Alice still held hope as they wanted Edward to find happiness for he had been growing very cold, distant and bitter.

(A/N: In case some people forget, vamps have super hearing thus enabling them to communicate even if they're not in the same room.)

(^.^) (*.*) (#_#)

Corliss sighed. Lyre looked at his mate, puzzled. ""It's Bella. I'm worried about her,"she explained. Lyre cocked his head to the side. Bella had left with the others to go hunting earlier. What was there to be worried about? Lyre voiced his thoughts and Corliss frowned.

"She's been different since we came here. Do you think it's Forks? Or maybe the sudden change in environment?"Corliss wondered. Lyre tries to think back, wondering how different Bella had been acting. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"he asked gently. His woman grips his biceps. "She has been staring out the window alot and she has this look of sadness,"she pointed out. Lyre sighed. "Perhaps she really does need someone bt her side,"he murmured.

(=.=) (*^*) (^~^)

Bella slouched and dragged her feet behind her 'brother' and 'sister'. It really sucked. She shouldn't have agreed to hunt with them. Nyle and Aurelia were having another one of their private moments, holding hands and softly speaking to each other while constantly exchanging hugs and small kisses. It was as if Bella wasn't right behind them.

Nyle, who had the ability to 'read waves' off people, turned around to shoot his 'sister' an apologetic look. I should probably explain his gift further. His ability is like Jasper's, abit. When one is feeling pissed off or disappointed or furious, the waves of emotion rolls off their body and he absorbs it in. He cannot manupilate their feelings like Jasper can, though he can only detect them if the emotions are very strong. If one's feelings are subtle, he cannot pick them up.

Aurelia has no special ability though she has a knack of telling people exactly what they need to hear. She hugs Bella in apology. "I'm sorry, Bella. It was as if we forgot you were with us. Are you lonely?"she asked gently. Those words are exactly what Bella needed to hear however she shook her head. "Nah. I was just feeling akward, caught between two lovers,"Bella joked. Aurelia smiled and took her hand. "C'mon, ladies. Let's hunt!"Nyle said enthusiastically.

( ) (O.O) (7^7)

_Are you lonely?_

Those words kept repeating in Bella's head as she tried to ignore them by reading a few of her favourite classics. It did not work.

Was she lonely? Really? She was a nomad for 5 decades before finding the Snows in New Hampshire. At the time she met them, Corliss and Lyre were pretending to be a married couple with adopted children. By year, Aurelia is the oldest. But by mental maturity and agewise when changed, Lyre is oldest. Bella was immediately taken to their vegetarian lifestyle. She found it fascinating and decided to give it a try.

Aurelia was the first to come up with the vegetarian lifestyle idea. She abhorred feeding on humans for she wanted to be normal. She looked for other sources of nourishment for their kind. At first, she thought that living on animal blood alone might cause madness or make their hunger for humans become worse due to lack of satisfaction but after trying it for three months, Aurelia discovered that it was easier to be around humans with a vegan diet. She became more civilised. Confident by her success, she encouraged and helped her coven change their hunting ways.

Bella had found companionship in her new coven. Being with them was like having her family back. But seeing her members having mates by their side made her feeling so much longing. How she longed to have someone by her side, listen to her silly ranting, laugh with her even if the joke's ridiculous, be mad at her for little reasons and love her through anything. She so badly wanted to find her mate.

_Hopefully soon~ _both Bella and Edward thought as they stared up at the sky.

* * *

Next chapter: Edward meets Bella! :) Stay tuned! (I sound like a TV commercial :P)

Please review! ^.^


	4. Bronze meets Brunette

Here is the fourth chapter! :) Hehe. I hope you like it. If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway so I can improve. If anyone forgets, the thoughts that Edward hears are in _italic. _In case you're wondering, none of my stories are beta'ed. So do forgive my mistakes. I'm doing my best to minimise them.

My thanks to everyone who reviewed!

My Playlist (currently while writing this chapter): Key of Heart by BoA, Still/As Ever by Lee Hong Ki , The Day We Fall In Love by Park Shin Hye, You've Fallen For Me by Jung Yong Hwa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters! Just borrowing them! :)**

Recap:

So Bella is curious about that unique scent. And school is starting!

* * *

Bella sighed. The first day of school. Again. How boring. She couldn't understand how Aurelia could enjoy school. According to Nyle, she only enjoyed school because for immortals like them, they really isn't anything else to do to pass the time except for school or job. In a way, Aurelia was right. Afterall, after being alive for so long, you slowly run out of things to do.

But for someone who enjoyed school, _she was late!_ Bella paced back and forth. "Where is that girl?"she growled. Corliss laughed.

"Bella, you'll wear holes in the carpet at the rate you're going,"her 'aunt' said gently. The teenager frowned.

"We don't have a carpet!"Bella protested. Just then, Aurelia and Nyle popped through the door.

"We're here!"Aurelia sang. Bella's fuel of anger seemed to be washed away by her 'cousin's' happy mood. She sighed.

"Whatever. Let's go already,"she moaned. Nyle smirked, amused, as waves of defeat rolled off her.

( ~.~ ) (#.#) (*^*)

Edward looked ready to tear his hair out.

"Edward, relax. Jazz is going to murder someone if you keep that feeling up,"Alice chided. Edward turned on his pesky 'sister'.

"They make love the entire night. Then they tell us to wait for them so we could go to school together and then go right back to last nights 'activities'!"Edward demanded.

Earlier, Emmett had called him to wait for him and Rosalie. However, it was already nearly the time they would usually go to school.

"We're not going to be late. Seeing as we're vampires, being late is impossible with our speed,"Alice said reasonably. Edward growled.

"Yes however, it is rude to make others wait for you. I happen to believe in punctuality!"Edward said, gritting his teeth.

Just then, Emmett and Rosalie could be heard running towards their house.

"Finally!"Jasper groaned. Edward shot his 'sibling' death glares as they entered the house.

"Whoo! Only three minutes late. You know, what they say: Better late than never',"Emmett joked. Edward's anger turned into disgust as he could see that the two were still replaying their time together during the night in their heads.

Alice laughed at the pained look on Edward's face.

"Come on, let's go,"she said.

(^.^) (+~+) (**.**)

"Well, so we all have different classes,"Aurelia said, disppointed.

"We have Gym together,"Nyle pointed out, seeing the look on his mate's face. Bella sighed.

"Can I drop Gym?"she moaned. The other two ignored her, seeing as she asked this everytime they enroll into a new school.

Bella was very miserable. **(A/N:Umm, I don't know how to describe Bella being in school or any of them for that matter. I don't have high school where I'm from. Only secondary school then junior college.) **During her first few lessons, two of her teachers had made her introduce herself, something that she really hated doing. Forcing out her name and saying that she hopes to be able to settle in quickly, she would almost run to her assigned seat. A few of her classmates had asked why she had such pale skin, Bella gave the excuse that she had been raised in the colder region of the world, thus lack of vitamin D and unable to get a tan or much sun.

Lunch finally came. Bella had almost run into Nyle's arms. Aurelia laughed at her.

"I really hate school!"Bella moaned, clinging to Nyle, as though he was going to rescue her.

"I know many women want me. So do you, don't cha', darlin'? However I'm sad to say I'm already taken,"Nyle teased, faking a Southern accent. Bella swatted at his arm, giggling.

"As if!"she laughed. Aurelia glared at him.

"Sad to say you're taken? What's with that? You must be sad?"she snapped, pretending to be pissed. Nyle caught on.

"Well, naturally I'm sad. I have to give up flirting with so many women just for you,"he sighed dramatically. At that, Aurelia grabbed his lapels.

"Hah? What's with that 'I really regret it' tone?"she threatened. Bella laughed at their antics.

"You guys, before we attract any attention, let's go find the cafeteria,"she said.

(^~^) (+_+) (*=*)

"I may like it here but I still hate having to put up this charade!"Rosalie growled, glaring at the slimy thing on her tray.

"Ditto,"Alice sighed, poking at her food disgustedly. Jasper looked at her. _I wonder..._

"Did you see the new kids?"he asked. Alice shook her head.

"Apparently, they're vampires as well,"Edward informed quietly. Everyone's head snapped towards his direction.

_What does this mean? ~_ Jasper

_If they're here, then I wonder how they stand the scents of humans so close to them _~ Emmett

_What? That means if they screw up, _we_ have to move as well? _~ Rosalie

_Why didn't I see this coming?_ ~ Alice

"I called Carlisle the moment I found out. He says that after school, we will confront them. If they're going to stay, they need to know the better hunting places and the treaty too,"Edward said. That barely eased the minds of any of them so their thoughts on grumbled at him.

"They're here,"Alice said suddenly.

The cafeteria doors opened and in came in the three unfamiliar students. The male was black all over from his spiky hair to his gothic clothes, cap and shoes. The female wore designer clothing and makeup. She was tall, slender and blonde with black streaks. The last was a brunette female who wore plain and casual clothes and was shorter than the two.

The moment Edward laid eyes on the brunette, he felt something warm twist in his insides. Her scent washed over him. She smelled so unique and sweet that he knew he could find her anywhere. She laughed at something the male said and Edward heard her laughter resound. What was happening?

(~,~) (^-^) (*0*)

Nyle pushed the doors opened and they let themselves in.

"Kinda small for a cafeteria,"Aurelia suddenly looked horrified.

"I just saw a human carrying his tray. Did you see what they're serving? It's so gross! I wouldn't be caught dead putting that in my mouth!"he gasped. The girls laughed.

"Nyle, we are dead. Technically,"Bella giggled. She stopped. It was that scent again. But it was much stronger and overwhelming here. Bella, following her nose, turned around to see a group of vampires sitting at their table, looking at them.

Her eyes met the bronze haired male. That's where the scent was coming from. As their eyes locked onto each others', Bella felt warm inside. It felt as though she knew him.

"Bella? Let's sit over there,"Nyle said, breaking her out of her frozen state. Shaking herself internally, Bella followed them to a table.

"Spotted members of the other coven?"Aurelia whispered. Nyle nodded.

"Rather big for a coven, isn't it?"he commented. Bella pulled her hair over her shoulder and twirled the locks around her fingers.

(*^*) (+,+) (|_|)

_Edward, do you know her? ~ _Alice

Edward shook his head slowly, in order not to attract attention from his siblings.

_Then why was she staring at you?_

Edward merely shrugged. The bell went off, signaling the resumation of classes.

"One of them is in my biology class. I'll ask her to bring her coven to the forest later so we can talk to them,"Edward said. His siblings agreed and off he went.

Edward entered the class to see that the seat beside his was already occupied by the brunette vampire.

"Hi,"she greeted when he sat down. Mr Banner was already in class.

"Mr Cullen, I expect you to help Miss Swan here if she needs it. She's new afterall,"the teacher said. Edward nodded respectfully.

_Lucky bastrd_, came the thoughts of many of the males in the classroom.

"What is your coven doing in Forks?"Edward asked softly. Too soft for human ears. Miss Swan smiled at him.

"I could ask the same thing. By the way, the name's Bella,"she said.

"Edward. I wondered if you could bring your coven to the forest later on. We need to explain the places off limits,"he explained. Bella scowled.

"Selfishly marking territory?"she asked. Edward smiled, in spite of himself.

"No. However there are some others who do,"he told her. The girl looked surprised.

"Others?"she questioned.

"Will you do it?"he asked. Bella hesitated.

"Okay. We'll find you through your scents,"she agreed. Edward nodded to himself.

* * *

There we go. Please review!

I was wondering. Do any of you actually care about what I'm listening to?


	5. Confrontation

Here comes the fifth chapter! :) Hehe. I do hope you like it. If you do, review! If you don't, review anyway so I can improve. If anyone forgets, the thoughts that Edward hears are in _italic. _In case you're wondering, none of my stories are beta'ed. So do forgive my mistakes. I'm doing my best to minimise them.

My thanks to everyone who reviewed!

My Playlist (currently while writing this chapter): To Love Me by Park Shin Hye, I'm a Loner by Jung Yong Hwa, One thing by One Direction, Can You Hear Me by Kim Tae Yeon from SNSD, My Name by BoA

Guys, I'm wondering if I should keep putting up my playlist... It's just that I thought it'd be a great way to set a rhythm and feel to the story but I'm wondering if some of you actually bother checking out the songs. If everyone's ignoring the playlist part, it'd be best if I don't put it up... So give me your thoughts on this please. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters! Just the Snows belong to me! :) With the exception of Bella of course! **

Recap:

So Edward has told Bella to bring her coven to meet the Cullens so that they could explain the place off-limits in Forks. I wonder what happens now... :)

* * *

Bella slid into the car. Nyle and Aurelia were already waiting for her. "So, what do they want?"Nyle asked as he broke all traffic rules to reach home.

"Apparently to warn us of some places we shouldn't go,"Bella said, apprehensively. Nyle growled.

"Protective of their territory, eh?"he scoffed. Bella sighed.

"Edward said that it wasn't like that,"she said. Aurelia gave her a strange look.

"What?"Bella asked, feeling self-conscious. Aurelia shook her head.

"It's nothing,"she smiled.

"Will Lyre be home?"Nyle asked. Bella nodded.

"I called Corliss and she said he was coming home right away,"she explained. Nyle nodded. Aurelia sighed.

The vampire teenagers got out of the car upon reaching their destination. Corliss and Lyre were waiting for them at the porch.

"So they want us to find them?"Corliss asked, once Bella was done with the explainations. Bella nodded.

"They seem to want to keep their land all to themselves by the looks of it, selfish bastards,"Nyle muttered. Corliss scolded him for his raw language while Lyre frowned.

"You don't know that. It could be something else. I was at the office and everyone had a good word for Carlisle Cullen, who's apparently head of the family. He's working as a doctor,"Lyre said. Nyle snorted.

"Rather contradicting and hypocritical, don'cha think?"he muttered. Aurelia rubbed his arm when the others glared at him.

"So where do we meet them?"Corliss asked.

"We scent them down,"Aurelia told her.

"Then let's go,"Lyre decided.

"I know Edward's scent since I sat next to him in Biology. I should have a clearer lead. Follow me,"Bella instructed. She sniffed then sprang into the trees and her family followed.

(*^*) (7.7) (=.=")

"We shall wait here for them,"Carlisle said, as his family stopped in the clearing.

"Are they coming,"Esme asked and everyone turned to Alice.

"Yes, they are suspicious but they're on their way. About 3 minutes,"she announced. Jasper nodded.

"What are they suspicious about?"Emmett wondered. Edward frowned.

"Bella said something about us claiming territory and not wanting them to step beyond the boundaries,"he explained.

"Well, isn't she nice?"Rosalie said sarcastically. Emmett frowned and rubbed her shoulders for comfort. Rosalie was obviously uncomfortable that the Snows were staying in Forks. She did not like them because if they reveal their identity, the Cullens will be forced to move as well.

The sound of wind rushing past and the Snows arrived.

The Snows stood on one side of the clearing and the Cullens on the other. It seems as though there was a line seperating them. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Thank you for coming. And welcome to Forks,"he greeted. Lyre walked forward.

"Thank you. My name is Lyre. This is my mate, Corliss. That's Nyle, Aurelia and Bella,"he introduced. Carlisle smiled warmly.

"It's truly a pleasure to meet you. I'm Carlisle. This is my mate, Esme. That's Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward,"he said.

"So what is your purpose in wanting to meet us quickly?"Lyre asked politely.

"Ah, about that. When we first came to Forks, a few decades ago, we were ambushed by shapeshifters who consider themselves human protectors. They threatened to kill us but we told them of our hunting habits and we signed a treaty. I'm afraid that now if you want to resume living here, you might have to follow the treaty,"Carlisle told them.

Lyre nodded thoughtfully. "What are the conditions?"he asked.

"We must not enter their territory which is located in La Push First Beach or they will have every right to kill us. We must also not feed on a human or change them. Any of these broken, it's considered that the treaty has been violated and war breaks out. I dislike violence,"Carlisle said.

Lyre smiled. "So do we,"he replied while Nyle scowled.

"I don't,"he muttered.

"I don't, either,"Emmett said, grinning at the other man.

The leaders sighed.

"Well, there's a place called Goat Rocks at the south of Mount Rainier. It's a good place to hunt as not many people go there due to the bears,"Carlisle informed.

"Thank you for telling us this,"Lyre said sincerely.

"You're welcomed anytime to drop by our house. After decades of just spending time with each other, I'm sure my children will like some new company,"Esme added.

Corliss beamed. "Thank you. I'm sure these kids won't mind,"she replied.

The covens started to part ways.

"Hey, Emmett! We got to wrestle some time!"Nyle called out. Emmett gave a huge grin at the thought of a new opponent.

"Excellent! You settle the date and let me know!"he boomed. Nyle gave him a thumbs up. They each left until it was only Bella and Edward who stood in the clearing, gazing at one another.

(*~*) (^.^) (+_+)

Bella felt so warm, looking at the man standing in front of her. Who is he, exactly? Why does is feel like she knows him? Why is his scent so alluring when it's only supposed to affect the humans?

(+^+) ( l_l ) (~.~)

Edward looked at the young woman. She seemed to have strucked a cord inside him. Who is she, exactly? She is so beautiful yet he has seen so many vampire women who were beautiful too so why does this one affect him so much? And most of all, he felt like he knew her.

* * *

And there we go!

The difficult part about writing this chapter was trying to find out how to move from mate-at-first-sight to slowly falling in love. What are the thoughts and feelings they need to lead up to that? Despite being a fan of romantics, I'm an amature at when it comes to love. (Still in my mid-teens here) But I do hope that you like the way this chapter turns out!


	6. My Mate

Here is the sixth chappie. My last chapter didn't get much reviews so I'm wondering if it might've been disappointing. I'm doing my best so that you guys will like it. Do review to share your views on my story. If anyone forgets, the thoughts that Edward hears are in _italic. _In case you're wondering, none of my stories are beta'ed. So do forgive my mistakes. I'm doing my best to minimise them.

My thanks to everyone who reviewed!

My Playlist (currently while writing this chapter): Raindrop by IU, If I have a lover by Yoseob and Gayoon, I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.

Guys, I've decided that from now on, before each chapter, I will insert a small paragraph from a song that matches the chapter. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga but I sure wish I do! ^.^ **

Recap:

So the Snows and the Cullens have met. After they've parted ways, Edward and Bella are left alone in the clearing, gazing at one another. I wonder what happens now... ;)

* * *

_Why does my heart go thump thump just thinking about you_

_Every little thing every day I'm going to try it with you_

_I'm glad you're here because every day is enjoyable_

_Now that we're together, you my dear_

_~If I have a lover by Yoseob and Gayoon_

* * *

Edward felt the silence between him and the young woman in front of him get akward.

"Umm.. thank you for bringing your family. I was doubtful that you would since it was rather creepy of me,"Edward said lightly. It worked. Bella let out a twinkling laugh that he knew he would be able to recognise from 3 miles away.

"Yes, it was. But I decided to trust you,"she replied. Edward looked at her in surprise.

"But why would you trust me? A complete stranger?"he asked, puzzled.

Bella suddenly looked shy. "I just felt like I know you somehow. I guess I sound wierd now, right?"she said nervously, looking at the ground.

Edward's face softened. "No, you don't. I felt the same way,"he whispered. Bella looked at him with wide eyes.

Then she became shy once more. "Umm.. I think I might know what it means,"she said softly.

Edward felt the atmosphere get akward but it was a nice kind of akward. After all, it was only one day in a vampire's entire existence that they find their mate.

"So do I. I watched my siblings and Carlisle and Esme. But it's hard to imagine this is happening to me now,"he said slowly.

"So... we are mates, right?"Bella asked tentatively. Edward smiled at her gently.

"Yes,"he said quietly.

The moment he embraced that fact, he felt so warm, so human after such a long time. Feelings of all kinds began to overflow inside him. He reached out and pulled the startled girl into his arms and hugged her tight. Edward breathed in her scent, felt her body against his and savoured the feeling of holding his mate in his arms for the first time. He wanted to remember that moment.

Then he realised something he should have a long time ago.

He could not read her mind.

(^.^) (0~0) (7_7)

Bella felt immense relief, worry, happiness and pressure at the same time when she realised Edward Cullen was her mate.

Relieved that she was no longer alone. That her search was over. That her mate was such a gentleman.

Worried that he might be disappointed. Or that he might not even want to get to know her. Bella had heard of mates rejecting each other before and that scared her.

Happiness when Edward hugged her tight. She felt so grateful that he accepted her.

Pressure because she didn't know what to do from here. How would she tell her family? How will they react? What is Edward really like?

"Bella, I'm so glad to have finally found you,"Edward whispered and Bella knew that if she were human, she would have been crying. "I know this is sudden and I'm sorry to rush you but I just need to hold you for a while,"he continued, his voice tender and gentle.

Bella breathed in his sweet scent and knew that she belonged in his arms. Slowly, she hugged him back. "It is sudden but I'm glad to have found you too. I nearly lost hope of ever finding a mate,"she said softly. Edward's arms tightened.

(0v0) (~.~) (*U*)

Edward lay in the grass, feeling the warmth of the Sun. He had shown his mate his precious meadow. She loved it and they agreed to spend the day together, to get to know each other. He was abit bothered by the fact that he couldn't read her mind but decided not to care. What mattered was that she was here.

Bella, his sun. His warmth. His very core of existence. His sanctuary. His everything.

How could a girl he barely knew have such a hold over him? And it hasn't even been a day since they met. He knew Alice would inform his family, who would surely be happy and delighted for him. Bella had to call hers to inform them that she was going to be home late. Later, she told him she wanted to surprise them of their news.

Now, Bella lay beside him in the grass as they questioned one another and answered with complete honesty.

Edward told her about his human life. When his parents died, how Elizabeth, his mother, had begged Carlisle to save him, how his life was after the Change. He told her of his love and passion for music and the piano. How much he hated dogs. His need to always have control in his life. Bella listened, didn't interupt, just listened.

Edward found out that Bella had been changed only five years after he had, at the age of sixteen nearing seventeen in Alaska. Bella had was babysitting her friend, Peridot's younger brother. Peridot and her family came home let in the eveing so that was the time she went home after rejecting Peridot's father's offer of sending her home. It wasn't that far a distance. But as she walked, she felt as though she was being followed. Thinking it was a pervert, Bella walked even faster.

When she neared a building near her home, Bella felt as though something rammed into her body. The next thing she knew, she was experiencing extreme pain. Bella woke up alone, frightened and thirsty. Losing control of the beast within, she nearly bit her nearest prey, a toddler. But she sobbed tearlessly after her 'meal, knowing that a mother and a family would be grieving over the loss of this child.

She wandered on her on for 50 years. Bella met Snows and she was intrigued by their hunting habits. She was relieved to find an alternate way, always being haunted by her human hunts. Now, she seesthem as her family.

She likes the warm weather, stuffed toys, reading and drawing. Bella never once dated. She doesn't like it when people spend alot of money on her.

The more Edward found out about her, the deeper his feelings for her grew.

(^~^) (*^*) (=.=")

As it soon got dark, Bella needed to go home. They exchanged cell phone numbers and like a true gentleman, Edward insisted on seeing that Bella got home safely. Waving goodbye, Bella entered her house. She felt so happy. Was this how it felt to find a mate? It hasn't been a day but she really felt like the girl in love in one of her romance novels.

"Bella, where were you? You usually come home in the late afternoon. It's in the evening now. We were getting worried,"Corliss said, walking into the living room, where Bella was seated on the sofa, clutching to her lion stuffed toy that was as big as a three-year-old, named Leo. Bella looked up at the woman she considered her mother. (Just in case anyone's wondering, Bella considers Corliss her mom. Corliss is just pretending to be her aunt in the cover of the family.)

Bella giggled softly. Corliss looked surprised. It had been a while since Bella laughed properly. The others walked in, hearing Bella's girly laugh. "Are you okay?"Nyle asked hesitantly. None of them had ever seen Bella like this before.

"What happened?"Aurelia asked. Bella smiled up at her family.

"I found my mate,"she whispered, joy leaking into her voice.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, you heard me right,"Bella giggled.

"But who is it?"both Corliss and Aurelia asked simultaneously.

"Edward Cullen. My biology partner. The bronze haired one,"Bella replied almost dreamily.

Corliss and Aurelia cheered, sincerely happy for her. Nyle grunted abit about killing Edward if he hurt her.

"Well, this is sudden but I'm so happy that you've finally found him,"Lyre said, ruffling the brunette's hair. Bella ducked but beamed at him.

"Me too."

(^.^) (0~0) (C:)

Edward ran home, feeling the wind rush past, brushing his face, carressing his hair. How different everything felt now that he had found his mate.

The moment he entered his home, Edward felt arms wrapping around him, hugging him tight.

"Oh, Edward! I knew you'd find her! I'm so happy for you!"Esme cried as she squeezed her son tight.

Carlisle chuckled. "Now, dear, let him go. We don't want him to die of suffocation just after he found his mate,"he teased.

"Since that's not possible, I'll just hold on,"Esme muttered. "Oh, I'm really really happy, Edward!"she exclaimed, kissing his cheek before pushing him to an arm's length away.

"Congrats, bro,"Emmett boomed from upstairs. Alice dashed towards him now that he was out of their mother's arms. "Oh, do bring her over one of these days!"Alice squealed.

"Oh yes, do!"Esme clapped her hands and Carlisle wrapped an arm aroundhis wife to restrain her form choking Edward again.

"I'm glad you finally found her. You're really happy,"Jasper commented as he walked towards the rejoicing group.

"I'm glad I didn't have to wait another century. And I guess I really am happy,"Edward said softly.

And he was. It was the happiest day of his life. Perhaps it was not how he'd dream the way it happened. He imagined that the time he found his mate would have love, flowers and proper courting. Even though the real version was sudden and he didn't even know her, there was no flowers or sweet words and proper proper courting or what this era would call dating but Edward wouldn't have it any other way.

Hiding himself away in his room from his over-excited siblings, Edward took out his phone.

_Are you free tomorrow after school? _He texted to a number that he already memorized.

_Yes, why? _came a quick reply.

_I want to take you out and get to know more about my wonderful mate._

_Alright then. See you at school tomorrow._

Edward smiled as he reread the messages over and over again. He could not wait to see Bella again.

(0_0) (^o^) (*~*)

Bella made a soft sound of happiness as she hugged Leo tighter and rolled around on her bed, unable to contain the overwhelming happiness from exploding out of her chest.

She could not wait for tomorrow.

* * *

And there we go! Tell me what you think please! Took me three days to write this but it sure was worth it.

Love you guys. Please review!


	7. Unnecessary Worries

And I'm back with another chapter! I really hope you like it. I have no idea what a rushed relationship should be like but I'm researching and reading alot on the subject. Trying my best here so just show your love and press the cute button at the bottom of the chapter to review.

My Playlist (currently while writing this chapter): Sexy, Free and Single by Super Junior, Price Tag by Jessie J, Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, Good Day by IU

A little reminder that from now on, before each chapter, I will insert a small paragraph from a song that matches the chapter. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. There, I said it! ~goes off to sulk then come right back to finish this chapter~**

Recap:

So our favourite couple is together! However, it will not be easy as even though they are mates, they might not feel anything for each other. Both Bella and Edward ahve dreamed about finding true love but will they find it in each other?

* * *

_I'm afraid that my heart will be revealed in between my hands_

_My heart is overwhelmed; it's sad_

_Please wait a bit more and wait for me_

_You and I, we can't be right now_

_I want to push on the clock even more _

_but in the future __which you will be in_

_Please call out my name_

_~You and I by IU_

* * *

Edward was feeling jittery about going to school. Jasper, who sat near him in the living room, glanced at him uneasily.

"Bro, you alright? What are you so nervour for?"he asked. Edward sighed. How could he say it? That he was nervous about facing Bella again. How would they act in school? What should he do when he sees her? NO. There was no way he was saying it.

"Nothing,"Edward muttered. His siblings glanced at one another.

_Well, he's finally cracked. ~ _Emmett

_It's so hilarious seeing him like this! I should take a few pictures then blackmail him in the future. ~ _Alice

_My son is so cute like this! _~Esme

_Wish he's tone it down! Feel like I'm gonna explode from his emotions. _~ Jasper

_If only the girl knew he was like this at home. _~ Rosalie

_He has finally found his gateway to happiness. Edward desrves it. _~ Carlisle

(~.~) (*^*) (u_u)

Bella clutched onto Leo. She felt so shy and embarrassed just at the thought of facing Edward at school.

"Hey, is she starting to lose a few screws?"Nyle muttered and Corliss smacked his arm.

"I'm really glad to see her so happy. Just a few days ago, we would've said it was impossible to see her giggle,"Lyre said softly.

"Uh huh. She is actually acting like a proper girl,"Aurelia sighed, looking so proud. Corliss laughed.

(^.^) (O_O) ( C: )

Edward drove faster than usual to school.

"Shesh, Ed! Eager much?"Emmett joked. Jasper frowned at him, shaking his head in warning, having felt Edward's temper flare at the nickname.

"Idiot,"Rosalie said, fondly reaching over to French Emmett. Although Edward could read in her thoughts that she was trying to distract her husband, it didn't stop him from feeling disgusted when their kiss got a little too loud.

When they reached school, Edward waited for Bella. From a distance he could hear his siblings' conversation.

"What's he got to be so touchy for?"Emmett was grumbling. Rosalie sighed.

"Since he found his mate, his emotions are driven into overdrive. You surely remember what it felt like when you were with Rosalie after you changed,"Alice explained.

"But still..."Emmett muttered.

"If you keep it up, Edward may just kill you,"Rosalie said.

"Huh! Like he could take me!"Emmett scoffed.

"Remember, Emmett, that the strength of a jealous vampire equals to the strength of a newborn,"Jasper said wisely.

Edward lost track of the conversation when an red Volvo S40 2.4i drove into the school carpark. The Snows stepped out of the vehicle but Edward only had eyes for the brunette.

(^.^) (*^*) ( :3 )

The first person Bella saw was Edward. Following her instincts, she found herself standing in front of him.

"Good morning,"she greeted, knowing that if she were human, she would be bright red in the face already.

The boy before her smiled. "Morning,"he said.

Bella was aware that half the school was in the parking lot to stare at them, but she could hardly think of anything else when her long-awaited mate was standing before her.

(=.=") (^.Q) (U~U)

"Do you remember our promise?"Edward asked.

Mr Banner was running another one of his boring presentations and they weren't the only ones in Biology who were having private conversations.

"Did you think I'd forget?"Bella smiled.

"So after school, I'll be stealing you from your family for the rest of the day,"Edward grinned.

"Yup. I already informed them that I will not be coming home with them today,"Bella said.

"So where will we be going?"

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see, Bella."

"I hate surprises,"Bella grumbled.

"Then be patient because I'm not telling you,"Edward laughed.

Bella pouted but felt secretly happy. She had never been so content in her life. Is it because she found her mate? Was this how others of their kind felt like when they found theirs?

Worry coursed through her body when she remembered the time she encountered a pair of mates who did not love each other. What they had was merely physical attraction but no love whatsoever.

Bella glanced at the man beside her. She already liked him. But could she learn to love him? And would he love her?

Bella had always dreamed about sharing love with her mate and now she was worried that maybe he would not feel that way. Sure, she could tell that he was willing to try but what if he found out something about her that he did not like? Would they be just like the other pair of mates who did not care for one another?

(O.O) (=_=) (*U*)

Edward could feel the girl beside him stiffen. How frustrating it was that he could not read the reason behind her sudden reaction.

"What's wrong?"he asked gently. Bella turned to look at him.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something rather unpleasent, that's all,"she smiled.

Edward wanted badly to ask her what that something was but he felt that perhaps she might not want to discuss it. Trying not to feel to uncomfortable that he could not simply read what it was, Edward focused his attention on the unintelligent teacher at the front of the class.

He could not wait for school to end so that he can finally get to know his mate.

(o.o) (^.^) (O_O)

Bella dumped her books into her locker and passed her bag to Nyle.

"Have fun, Bella,"Aurelia smiled.

"Tell me if he does anything weird to you,"Nyle said. Bella frowned at him.

"Edward would never do anything twisted as what you are thinking. He is a gentleman,"Bella scolded.

Nyle harrumphed and scowled as Bella waved them goodbye and headed for the parking lot.

(*_*) (^.^) (*w*)

Edward waited for Bella near the parking lot. Being as impatient as ever, Edward looked for her either one of her family's minds and found Nyle's.

_If he does anything weird to her... _Edward saw himself trying to force Bella into...

Rage filled him. He would never do anything like that! What a dirty mind he's got!

_"Edward would never do anything as twisted as what you're thinking. He's a gentleman,"_came Bella's voice into Nyle's mind which passed it onto Edward.

Edward felt a warm glow inside of him. Just hearing his sweet Bella defend him and call him a gentleman made his pride swell.

He could see Bella waving goodbye and heading to where he is from Nyle's mind.

_It's so nice to see her so cheerful, _came Aurelia's thoughts. Edward turned around to see Bella coming towards him with a big smile on her face.

Yes. Yes, it was nice to see her smiling.

"Did you wait long?"Bella asked. Edward shook his head.

"No. Not long at all. Let's go."

( :B ) (^~^) (7.7)\

"Hey, Edward, please tell me where we're going,"Bella whined. Edward laughed at her tone.

"Be patient, Isabella,"he said gently.

"Don't call me by that,"Bella scowled.

Edward had brought Bella to many random places in town, and along the way, exchanged questions about each other. He noticed that Bella was starting to get quite close with him and felt elated at that.

Now he was finally going to bring her to their intended destination.

The pair had travelled on foot as that way, they can leisurely walk while having a conversation and at the same time enjoy the feel of their surrondings. Edward had found out that Bella loved nature and felt happy with his choice to travel on foot had delighted her.

As they kept walking, Bella caught his arm.

"You're not dragging me off to kill me, right?"she asked, pretending to be suspicious as they headed deeper through the forest.

Edward's laughter rang though the surroundings, amplifying the sound.

After a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods and they have reached their destinatination.

The pair faced a beautiful white, three-storey house. Edward glanced at Bella to see her awed-filled face.

"Where are we?"she asked softly. Edward took her hand and led her forward.

"My home,"he smiled. Bella stopped in her tracks.

"What? You couldn't give me a five minutes warning?"she asked.

"I thought you might try to run away,"Edward admitted. "They wanted to meet you properly so badly."

Bella rolled her eyes and reclaimed his hand.

"Alright, let's get this done and over with,"she laughed.

(^.^) (*U*) (^O^)

Bella laughed to herself as she entered her home.

"Welcome back. How did it go?"Corliss said. Bella plopped down on the sofa.

"It was amazing! Edward took me to some parts of the town, then he brought me to meet his family properly. They're very nice. His brothers were really funny. And his sister, Alice, is a fashion maniac and his parents were wonderfully kind. Oh, and his other sister, Rosalie, was too. She could see I was a bit overwhelmed and scolded the others,"Bella chattered excitedly.

Lyre smiled. "That must have been quite a day."

"Oh, it was!"Bella giggled.

"So he was nice to you?"Nyle asked.

"He was really great. He hade sure to not ask any sensitive questions and backed off when he thought I was uncomfortable,"Bella nodded.

"You really like him, huh?"Aurelia teased.

Bella seemed to freeze.

Slowly, she nodded.

"Yeah. I... really do,"she said quietly.

Her family members glanced at one another at her sudden change in behaviour.

(O.O) (^o^) (*~*)

"Bella, can I sit with you?"Aurelia asked as she climbed up to the roof, where Bella was sitting, gazing up at the starry sky.

"Of course,"Bella said and Aurelia made herself comfortable.

"What's wrong, honey? I thought you were happy,"she said softly.

Bella looked at her knees.

"I am. But I was just remembering Beldon and Kaelyn."

"The ones you said who were mates but did not feel any love for each other? The ones that only accepted each other due to physical attraction?"

"Yes."

"Are you worried that your relationship with Edward's going to be that way? It won't. Anyone can see that he likes you."

"That's not it. Like and love are very different. Beldon and Kaelyn like each other but they don't love each other. I like Edward and I want to love him. But I'm afraid that if I do, he won't feel the same way."

"What makes you think that?"

"What if there's something about me that he won't like? What if one day he realises that we're nothing but mates? Mate is simply something engraved in our DNA, our makeup cells. We physically recognise our other half but we don't necessarily feel love for them."

"Bella, these things take time. Love doesn't come with 'what if'. It comes with patience, effort and acceptance. You only just met the guy. It hasn't even been a week. Let things come to you and don't worry too much about it, okay?"

Bella looked at Aurelia's kind, smiling face and hugged her.

"Okay."

* * *

There you go! I hope you like it. Suggestions for future chapters are always welcomed so please review! I read my reviews everyday! I will try to reply if you have questions and I will credit you if I use your ideas. So till the next chapter! Ciao! :)


	8. Truth or Dare?

I think that perhaps my previous chapter was lacking due to the reviews. I'll try to make this chapter better. Oh, and I promise to end with a twist! ;)

My Playlist (currently while writing this chapter): Smile by Avril Lavigne, Beautiful by Drew Seeley and What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. Sigh... **

Recap:

Okay so Bella is slowly getting used to the idea and accepting that Edward is her mate. She has officially met the Cullens so what happens now?

* * *

_I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers; __Through monochrome the memory lingers_

_You and me, I see A dream of blind destiny_

_And it's into your arms I'm melting, it's the first time I ever felt like this_

_You are the hand that's dealt mine, The tempter sealing my fate with a kiss_

_And in a flash, the stars align! I search beyond the words, wanting a sign_

_But lost inside your eyes, lies become clearer to see, They tell a different story_

_So take the reins and don't let go! I want this pain to scar deep, for I know_

_In spite of every sign, crying this night to be true_

_The Sun will rise without you_

_~Monochrome no Kiss by SID, _

* * *

Bella and Edward grew to be inseperable for the next few days, much to the delight of both their covens who were very happy for them.

It slowly bacame a habit for Edward to fetch his mate and bring her to school in his Volvo, and they will stay late together after school, just talking and sharing stories with each other.

It soon became very obvious to the Cullens, the Snows and even the whole population of Forks that the two were very much in love. However, Bella constantly seems to have worries about Edward as she is still afraid deep inside that one day, he will tell her that their relationship contains no love, just the fact that they are mates and that is all.

~.~.~.~.~

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

Bella turned around with a gentle smile on her face as Alice ran towrds her.

Edward rolled his eyes and Bella's eyes flickered to his direction.

"So, what does your sister want?"she whispered. Edward looked amused.

"No, don't tell her! I want to!"Alice shouted, frantic that she couldn't run in vampire speed due to the fact that they were in school. Students' heads turned when Alice ran past them.

"So what is it?"Bella said amusedly when Alice screeched to a halt in front of them.

"!"she squealed much to fast for human's hearing and even vampire hearing.

"What?"Bella frowned.

"She said you can sleep over tonight, Esme's already talked to Corliss for you,"Edward tranlated as Alice nodded eagerly.

Bella's face softened.

"Well, technically, I don't sleep. And secondly, I don't remember asking to stay over,"she smiled.

"Oh, pleasepleasepleaeplease-"

"Alright! I will!"Bella laughed at Alice's desperate pleading.

"YES! OH, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SOOOOO MUCH FUN!"Alice hyper-screamed.

Bella and Edward winced at the volume.

"Careful, Alice. You may drive the humans deaf,"Jasper chuckled, walking towards them.

"Morning, Jasper,"Bella greeted. Jasper tipped his head old-fashionly in reply just as the bell rang.

"I see you at lunch!"Alice said excitedly and pulled Jasper for their first class.

Bella turned to Edward. "Is she always like that?"

"Oh, yes. Unfortunately,"he muttered.

Bella laughed.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Thanks for having me,"Bella said politely as Edward held the door open for her and she threw him a smile.

Esme hugged her. "Oh, it's nothing. Besides, Alice has been very excited,"she said.

"Yes, I can see that,"Bella laughed.

"Hey, Bell!"Emmett boomed and Bella waved.

"Bella,"Rosalie greeted.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to see you again,"Carlisle smiled, walking into the room.

"Bella!"Alice called and ran forward to hug her.

"People, you're overwhelming her,"Jasper sighed.

Bella smiled gratefully at him.

"Come on, let's go to my room. Rose, you come too!"Alice exclaimed, dragging Bella upstairs by the hand.

Bella threw a 'Help Me!' look at Edward who mouthed back, 'Good Luck!'. She glared at him. 'Traitor!'

Edward laughed at her reaction and nearly missed the looks on his family's faces. Esme looked like she was going to cry in happiness and Carlisle was smiling so gently that it made Edward feel guilty for isolating himself. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were smiling as well in happiness for him.

_Edward.. my Edward has finally found his happiness! ~_Esme

_I'm so glad to see my son laugh so heartily. It's been so long.. ~_Carlisle

_Good luck in your new relationship, brother! ~_Jasper

_Since he's new, should I give him some tips? ~_Emmett

_He'd better not screw up... There won't be many females who'll love him besides this one! _Rosalie thought as she went upstairs to Alice's room.

~.~.~.~.~

"I still don't understand the point of me borrowing your clothes when I have my own!"Bella muttered as Rosalie pulled a t-shirt over her head.

"Because our clothes are waayyy nicer!"Alice laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed,"Outside beauty should not matter as long as you're beautiful on the inside, should it?"

"You're surprisingly naiive,"Rosalie said.

"What?"

"What Rose means is that in this era, no one thinks that way anymore..."

"I do."

"But that's what I mean by naiive."

"Done!"Alice clapped her hands and Bella looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"Al, we're only going to be staying in your house with your family so what's with this getup?"

Bella was wearing a blue v-neck shirt with 3/4 sleeves and hugged her body cosily. Her loose aladdin black pants were traded for dark blue skinny jeans. Her hair was let loose from her ponytail and flowed gently down her shoulders like a waterfall of curls. She looked set to be going for a party, not staying in for a sleepover.

Alice and Rosalie changed and the evening slowly set in as the girls went downstairs.

~.~.~.~.~

"So what should we do now?"Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

Edward had turned very quiet when Bella was revealed and his family had teased him in their thoughts. They proceeded to the activities.

Vampire Snap had been fun due to the speed but the game did not last when Emmett tore many cards at once in his excitement to throw them down onto the pile.

They tried for a musical but they did not harmonise well. With Edward playing the piano and the girls singing in different pitches while the men sang in different notes and Emmett being the loudest of them all, it turned out to be a hilarious disaster.

Ludo was a fun and slow game but both Rosalie and Alice lost patience with it and now they were running out of ideas.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'? Cullen style?"Emmett suggested. Evil grins spread over Jasper, Alice and Edward's faces and Bella found herself feeling slightly wary.

"What's that?"she made herself ask.

"I'm sorry but Esme and I will not participate. Try not to go overboard,"Carlisle said, standing up and going to his study.

"Make sure not to go overboard,"Esme corrected and headed to her indoor garden.

~.~.~.~.~

Bella found herself shaking her head at the ridiculous game. It seemed as though the siblings had turned against each other. When Truth was chosen, they took the opportunity to dig out the deepest darkest secret and if Dare was chosen, the most outrages challenges were brought forward.

In less than 20 minutes into the game, Emmett had revealed his favourite sex position with Rosalie, Jasper had his hair dyed blue, to the dismay of his mate, Alice had changed into rags while wailing and Edward had put on makeup in the worst possible way on his blonde sister.

If the player chose not to reveal the truth, or not to do the dare, the penalty would be to drink wine mixed with animal blood so that it would go into their system and at the same time, give them blood poisoning. So far, no one has touched the penalty cup as once it's drunk, it would take hours before tit would go out of their system.

Now it was Bella's turn, who was almost shaking at the thought.

"Bellaaaaa, Truth or Daaarrreeee?"Alice sang.

Bella contemplated that if she chose Truth, they might ask embarrassing questions and if she chose Dare, who knows what they might tell her to do!

"Truth!"she shouted, as though she was forcing it out of her mouth.

Alice grinned. "Have you ever had a first kiss?"

Bella froze. She would have turned red had she not been a vampire.

"N-n-no..."she whispered.

"No, you won't answer the question or no you haven't been kissed?"Emmett challenged.

"The latter,"Bella said quietly.

"WHAT?"

"You're the same age as Edward, how can you not have kissed anyone?"

"How did you go for a hundred years without kissing?"

"Guys, you're embarrassing her!"

"Edward, your turn! Truth or dare?"Jasper yelled.

Edward stared at the ground and sighed.

"Dare."

"I dare you to steal Bella's first kiss!"

* * *

Cliffhanger!

I am soooo evilll!

So will Edward kiss Bella? Or will he take the penalty? Tell me what you think!

Review, I beg you! :)


	9. First Kiss, First Love

I loved everyone's reviews to my previous chapter! Please keep it up! You have no idea how happy your reviews made me! This chapter will start with a twist because I was so happy with your reviews! :) By the way, no one guessed Edward's reaction correctly.

My Playlist: Shampoo by After School, U-Go-Girl by Lee Hyori, Love So Sweet by Arashi and Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen

To those who are Carly Rae Jepsen's fans, I am sorry to say that at first I hated this song due to the fact that my sitting mate kept singing it at the top of his lungs non-stop in class for a whole week, driving the teachers and people around us and ME INSANE! But he was successful cause everyone got addicted to the song.

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I'm not that amazing... :) **

Recap:

Hohoho! So Jasper has dared Edward to take Bella's first kiss! Poor Edward didn't read his idea from his mind before choosing Dare because the idea just popped into Jasper's head. So... will he choose to do it? Or... will he take... the PENALTY? The moment of truth has arrived! ^.^

Btw, guys, please read the passage below. It's taken from one of my favourite songs' chorus. I think it really suits this chapter. Go and check it out! :)

* * *

_Guess love comes like destiny, before your feelings realised, You've fallen in love with me_

_You've fallen for me, fallen for me; you melted because of my sweet love_

_You've fallen for me, fallen for me; You've fallen for the look in my eyes_

_See my eyes, you've fallen for me_

_I'll also confess to you: I love you, I love you_

_Now I shall confess to you, I love you_

_I also love you, love you; my feelings are telling me that I love you_

_See your eyes, please only look at me; see your eyes, I love you_

_Even if this moment passes by, I'll love you forever_

_Without even realising, I've also fallen for you_

_~You've Fallen For Me by Jung Yong Hwa _

* * *

Edward blinked. Kiss Bella? Her first kiss?

Bella stared, stunned. The whole room seems to have quietened, Edward's siblings waited in anticipation for their brother's decision.

Just as Alice wailed, Edward grabbed the Penalty Cup and downed its contents. Alice wailed, upset at Edward's choice while Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie sighed in disappointment.

But no one felt more disappointed than Bella. The shock seemed to course through her. Why didn't Edward want to kiss her? Did he not feel anything for her? Why had he taken the Penalty Cup? Was she so undesirable that he would choose that revolting substance over her?

Jasper, who felt her irrational pain, glanced at Bella uneasily.

Slowly Bella got up and said quietly, "I need some air." With that, she ran off.

~.~.~.~.~

As Edward drunk its contents, he felt absolutely disgusted. Slamming the cup down, he breathed deeply, waiting for the pain of the blood poisoning to arrive.

_Edward! WWWHHHHYYYY? You know you want it! _Alice thought shrilly.

_Aww, man. What a sucker. ~_ Emmett

_Coward. If he doesn't take the first step, does he expect Bella to? _~Rosalie

_Edward. She's feeling hurt, shocked and rejected. _Jasper called to him.

Edward's head snapped up just as Bella left.

"See? You hurt her feelings!"Alice whined. Edward's brow furrowed.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Duh. She thought you rejected her,"Emmett rolled his eyes. Rejected? Edward's eyes widened.

"That's natural seeing Edward refused to kiss her and rather take that disgusting liquid,"Rosalie said.

"You better go to her. She feels that you don't care for her,"Jasper said gently.

Edward cursed and ran out, following his mate's scent into the forest.

The trail led to about 3 miles away from the house. Edward finally found her, curled up on a fallen log, sobbing quietly. His heart just about broke when he saw her that way.

Edward had vowed that if he ever found a mate, he would cherish her. Her happiness, desires, well-being, body, mind and soul will always be placed above his own. Yet, now that his mate is with him, he had hurt her feelings. He had broken his own vow.

"Bella?"he said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Bella looked up at him.

Edward could see the pain, hurt and shock twisting in her expression.

"Are you okay?"he asked, knowing it was a stupid question but not knowing what else to say.

Bella looked away and hugged her knees.

"You don't have to pretend to be concern about me, Edward. You were so kind to me for the past few weeks that I jumped to the conclusion that you actually wanted me around. I suppose you were just being the gentleman you are. If you didn't want me, you could have said so. I would have understood."

Edward felt many emotions hit him at once when Bella said that. Fury, pain and incredulity ran through him. How can she not realise how wonderful a person she was? Why would she ever think that he didn't want her? Weren't they mates?

"Bella. I think you might have gotten the wrong idea. I do want you,"Edward said, trying his best not to sound that desperate.

Bella looked at him, the slight hope in her eyes. "Then why did you not kiss me? Was the Penalty Cup more desirable than I was?"

Now, understanding coursed though Edward. It was natural she would think this way. This time, he was in the wrong.

"Bella. That was going to be your first kiss. If I were to kiss you, it would be more romantic and not from a dare by my stupid brother. It would be because we both want it. I thought it would be best to take the penalty because I didn't want to hurt your feelings by forcing a kiss on you through a dare. I thought it would be best."

Bella stood up slowly.

"So it wasn't because you didn't want me?"she asked softly.

Edward reached for his girl and embraced her.

"Don't ever think that way. You are my beloved mate."

Bella's eyes widened at the 'beloved' part.

Edward looked at Bella, who was gazing up at him adoringly. He could not resist it. She looked so adorable.

Gently cupping her cheek, Edward leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Closing his eyes, he savoured the feeling of holding his mate close and the feeling of her lips against his.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and their kiss deepened. Lips parting, tongues intertwining, ragged breathing.

Slowly, the pair parted, smiling at each other.

"How was that for a first kiss,"Edward asked, smirking. Bella laughed and hugged him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know this may seem sudden since we've only known each other for a few weeks but I love you, Bella,"Edward whispered.

Bella's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"You don't have to answer immediately. I know being mates does not mean we have to have feelings for each other but I already love you,"Edward said quickly.

Bella's face softened. "I think I love you too."

Edward's chest burst out in happiness. He had longed for the day he would be able to find a mate, tell her he loved her and hold her in his arms. Now she was finally here. The hundred years of wait seemed so worthed it.

Pulling her closer, Edward kissed Bella. His mate. His girl. His love.

* * *

So here's your answer: Edward took both the Penalty Cup and Bella's kiss! (:3o:) - emoticon of couple kissing. ;) lol...

Sorry if this chapter is short but I will update during the weekend so wait for it! :)

Please review! And next chapter will have Edward's blood poisoning! Hehehe! Anyone want to see Bella nursing Edward back to health? Or maybe I'll make Edward pretent to be a tough guy in front of her when all he reall wants is to scream and cry in pain! Ooh goody! I'm so excited. And evil.

So please press that cute little button below and review to show me some love! ^.^


	10. Blood Poisoning

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I was so hyper all day when I saw them! Thank you for making me soooo happy! :)

To questions or reviews:

pinklady34: Thank you for your question, it shall be revealed in this chapter. ;)

vampgirl113: It's a bit troublesome if I have to PM you everytime I update my story so at the bottom of this chapter, just click the Follow button and you will be informed if I ever update my story. And I don't mind if you post alot of reviews, it made me really happy! :)

My Playlist: Flashback by After School, 10 Minutes by Lee Hyori, Sakura Kiss by Kristine Sa, Beautiful Wish by Eri Kitamura

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Damn, I'm getting so tired of repeating that. It depresses me... **

Recap:

Wah, so Edward and Bella kissed! Wait! Edward drank the disgusting wine mixed with animal blood ( XP) so what's going to happen to him?

Btw, guys, the passage below that I borrowed from a song mostly applies for Edward.

* * *

_I thank you for silently taking care of me_

_My exhausted heart beats again; my weak heart has found light again_

_I want to hold your hand like this forever_

_Together with the person I love in a world for just the two of us_

_The same heart as one, dreaming the same dream_

_Even if a very long time passes; Even if you and I become a bit different_

_I want to dream forever with you like this_

_The one who fulfilled my wishes, the one who became my faith_

_Is you_

_The one who became my miracle, the one who dreamed with me_

_Is you_

_~Forever by SNSD_

* * *

Edward grimaced and tried his best not to move. Because of his condition, he could hardly hear anyone's thoughts, which was a relief. His head was already spinning. He could hear Esme downstairs, scolding his siblings. Namely Emmett, due to the fact that he was the one who created the Penalty Cup.

"However did you come up with something as DISGUSTING as that? Shame on you, letting your poor brother drink it! Let's see how YOU would take it if I took that cup and forced it down your throat!"

"But, mom, he CHOSE to do it!"Emmett whined.

"YES, HE DID! BUT YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!"

"Is he that sick?"Rosalie asked.

"He's in so much pain, my poor boy!"

"Mother's little boy..."both Emmett and Jasper muttered.

"You should take a leaf out of your brother's book and be more of gentlemen instead of brawling or pranking people!"Esme nearly screeched when she heard them.

"Edward is in more pain now,"Alice piped up quickly. Esme flew upstairs and Edward groaned.

"Edward, sweetheart, how are you?"Esme asked gently stroking his hair while crouching on the floor beside him.

Edward tried to smile at her but as waves of pain hit him, he shuddered and curled up into a tight ball.

"Don't worry, Carlisle is going to be here soon. He just needs to hunt somewhere close and he'll be here once he's done,"Esme tried to assure him.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Bella!"Alice squealed when she opened the door. Edward's eyes bulged. What was she doing here? He didn't want her to see him like this!

"I heard Edward is a bit under the weather."

"That's an understatement. He's really sick,"Alice told her.

"Or just pretending,"Emmett muttered.

"Or overly doing it,"Jasper added.

"How can he be sick? It was just two hours ago that we ended the sleepover and when he sent me home, he was fine,"Bella insisted.

"It's called a Penalty Cup for a reason,"Jasper said.

"Yeah, it's not just something that tastes revolting,"Rosalie chimed in.

"What do you mean?"Bella asked.

"If anyone drinks that, they can get blood poisoning because there is a foreign substance in the blood that they took in. The reason why Eward was fine two hours ago is that it takes time for the blood to really get into our system,"Alice informed.

"No wonder everyone did their dares and told the truth,"Bella sighed.

"Yeah, no one wants blood poisoning,"Jasper said.

"So where is he?"Bella asked.

"In his room, crying and sucking up to Esme,"Emmett grumbled.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! "Esme shouted.

Edward winced at her volume and immediately, his mother quickly rubbed his ears in apology.

Bella could be heard coming upstairs. Esme stood up and Edward caught her sleeve.

"Don't worry. Bella will be with you,"Esme soothed and left.

_But that's the reason why I want you here! I'll embarrass myself if I'm like this! I'm not weak! But because of this stupid blood poisoning, Bella would think I am!_

"Bella, thank you for coming even if you just left,"Esme said warmly.

"Oh, it was no trouble. How is he?"

"Poor darling. He's in so much pain. But I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do but wait until it goes out of his system."

"Mother's _poor __darling_ boy,"Emmett muttered.

Esme was immediately downstairs and shouting at him. Bella chuckled and entered the room.

Edward was cocooned in his comforter on the floor, shuddering and groaning. He actually looked human. Bella knelt down beside him and hugged him tight.

"How are you?"she whispered.

Edward forced himself to smile.

"Just fine."

Bella kissed his nose. "Don't downplay anything."

"Really, I'm fine!"Edward insisted, trying to stop his body from shaking.

Bella went to the stereo and put on some soothing classical music.

"Thanks,"he whispered. Bella stroked his hair.

Suddenly a wave of pain washed over him and Edward tried his best not to cry out by stuffing a fist into his mouth.

_Please make it stop quickly! I don't want to be weak in front of Bella!_

Because Edward's face was pressed into the comforter, Bella could not see his face so she merely kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll be here until you get better!"

Bella's words only alarmed the man. Edward felt even worse. How was he supposed to let out his pain if Bella was there?

The main door below opened and Carlisle's voice could be heard.

"How is he?"

"He's feeling awful, the poor dear,"Esme simpered.

Carlise came upstairs.

"Edward?"he called, entering the room.

"Hello, Bella. How do you feel, Edward?"Carlisle said gently.

Edward groaned. He could hardly tell his father that he felt awful with Bella there but he didn't want to say he felt fine. Otherwise Carlisle might not give him something to make the pain lessen.

"Ok, I guess,"he choked out. Carlisle smiled in understanding.

"Bella, could you step outside? I need to do a full body check on him to see if the tainted blood might have taken a toll on him physically,"Carlisle said.

Bella nodded, kissed Edward's forehead and left.

Edward peeked out of his blanket.

"Better?"Carlisle asked, grinning. Edward nodded.

"Feel awful,"he moaned quietly.

"Alright then. From the looks of it, you'll be fine. Just two hours more until it goes out of your system."

Edward's eyes bulged in horror. Two hours... of torture...

~.~.~.~.~.~

Edward was trying his best not to make a sound.

"Does it hurt alot?"Bella asked, rubbing his arm.

"N-no. N-not a-at all,"Edward forced out. Bella hugged him sympathetically.

Edward's pained lessened a bit. He didn't mind the pain if Bella was acting this way. Perhaps he'd pretend to be sick often in the future if she was going to hug him and give him a lot of attention everytime he got blood poisoning.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"So are you better?"Bella asked. Edward nodded and brushed his fingers gently upon her cheeks.

Pulling her into his arms, Edward kissed her. Bella moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Edward nearly melted. She tasted so wondeful. Bella's fingers pulled at his hair and he groaned, mentally begging her to pull harder.

"SWAN! CULLEN!"

Both parties sighed as a teacher marched towards them.

"Making out in the hallway! If I catch you two giving everyone PDA again, I will report you to the principle!"

Bella looked confused.

"We apologise. We got a little carried away. It will not happen again,"Edward said smoothly.

"See to it that it doesn't!"the man huffed and stalked off to his next class.

Bella looked at Edward curiously. "What is PDA?"

Edward laughed. Bella looked so adorable asking him that that he caught her mouth with his own in a deep passionate French kiss.

"Guys, weren't you given a warning earlier?"Aurelia sighed, walking towards them.

"That doesn't apply to Bella. You see, she doesn't know what PDA is,"Edward chuckled.

"So what? I don't either!"Aurelia glared. Edward laughed harder.

"Is it that funny?"Bella frowned.

"Yes it is,"Nyle smirked, walking forward and taking his mate's hand.

"Well?"Bella demanded, glaring at Edward.

"It means Public Display of Affection."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bella marched into the Cullen house.

"C'mon, Bella! I said I was sorry!"Edward called, running to her.

"What is wrong now?"Esme asked.

"He laughed at me when I said I didn't know what PDA is!"

Esme frowned at her son.

"I did apologise!"Edward said quickly.

He hugged Bella. "Sorry again, okay?"

Bella sighed. "You're forgiven."

"Edward. How nice to see you again."

Esme stiffened just as the pair turned to the voice's direction.

Edward looked horrified.

"How have you been?"asked the tall strawberry blonde, smiling at them.

"Tanya."

* * *

Cliff hanger! I know that Edward is a bit of a marshmallow here, but hey, I love a weak Edward.

So a rival has appeared for Bella! ;) I wonder what will happen next!

I will probably update next weekend, but if I get the opportunity, I'll update earlier.

PLEASE review! :)


	11. Tanya from Denali

OMG, people. Today, I woke up with a huge migrane and high fever so I took a day off from school. So since I'm free for the day, I thought it would be great to update my story! So please review. It'll lift my spirits so much.

P/S: If there's more typo errors than usual, please forgive me. I can hardly see because my head's all hazy.

FreakyVampChick: I hate her too! ;)

Holidai: Bella's that way because she has doubts towards mates because of her experience with Beldon and Kaelyn.

pinklady34: Edward doesn't have experience in relationships but he does have experience in Tanya chasing after him. He also gets alot of info from Emmett's constant bragging. I wanted Bella to be pretty naiive and innocent in my story. :)

My Playlist: I Don't Know by APink, That's How You Know by Demi Lovato, Forever Ever After by Carrie Underwood and Don't Cry by Park Bom

**Disclaimer: Twilight is mine! Well, at least the DVD is... ;) **

Recap:

Woooowww... So now Bella has a rival... or does she? ;)

* * *

_What do I do with my trembling heart; Just by the thought of it_

_I don't really know what love is_

_This feeling... Right now..._

_I'm feeling this for the first time; What do I do?_

_What if I got caught about my feelings for you?_

_~ My MY by APink_

* * *

Bella was feeling uneasy for the first time since she officially met Edward. She had met Tanya from Denali. The meeting had been akward because of Edward's tense family members and the fact that Tanya had thrown her arms around Edward for a hug.

From the moment Bella had realised Edward was her mate, she had always been wondering if he would ever love her. But never had the thought of him already been taken crossed her mind!

The way Tanya had glanced at Bella, the way she hugged Edward and how she had smirked when Bella was introduced as Edward's mate obviously showed that the strawberry blonde had called dibs on Edward.

After the introductions, Bella had a call from Corliss to come home because Nyle had a bit of a problem. What bothered Bella was that Edward has told Rosalie to send her home instead of doing it himself.

_"Bella, don't worry, okay? Tanya's been after Edward for years and he has always been telling her to back off so don't let it get to you. After all, you're his true mate."_

Rosalie's words kept echoing in Bella's mind. Sure, Edward had rejected her offer as a mate. But that does not mean he does not feel any lust or physical desires around her.

Bella sighed. Tanya was so beautiful, there was no comparison. To Bella, Rosalie was more beautiful but that was an entirely diferent matter.

When Bella had reached home, Nyle had already solved his problem and Corliss apologised for calling her over but Bella had other things to think about.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Once Tanya hod gone out hunting with Rosalie, Edward turned to Carlisle.

"What is she doing here?"

"She came for a visit, Edward. I could hardly chase her away,"Carlisle sighed.

"Can't you? She'll only cause problems!"Edward griped.

"I don't like how she was looking at Bella,"Alice frowned.

"She was feeling a bit angry and mostly triumphant,"Jasper informed.

"Why would she feel that way?"Esme wondered.

"Maybe because she thinks Edward will feel that he wants her when he finds out that Bella isn't the perfect mate,"Emmett suggested.

Silence.

"That's a possibility,"Carlisle said slowly.

"I don't want to think about it,"Esme groaned. She was fond of Bella by now. She loved how Bella was so selfless and caring.

"Slut,"Alice muttered.

"Disgusting, what do men see in her?"Jasper frowned.

"Guess they think she's hot. She is, in a twisted way. A whore-like kind of way,"Emmett piped up.

"Guys,"Esme said warningly.

"What do I do? She's bound to hang around, with or without Bella,"Edward sighed.

"Spend some time around Tanya and try to break it to her that you're happy with Bella want her to get lost,"Emmett suggested.

"Then what about Bella? I don't want to give her the wrong idea,"Edward argued.

"We'll keep her occupied,"Esme promised.

"Yeah. We'll make sure she won't notice your disappearance,"Alice added.

"That might work. Tanya will have to see that she isn't meant for you. Bella is,"Carlisle said firmly.

Edward sighed in frustration. He didn't like this plan. He would rather spend time with his sweet mate, but if this meant that Tanya would remove her claws from him for eternity, he would gladly do it.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey, do you think she's been acting different since she got back from the Cullens'?"Corliss asked softly.

"I know. But she's been so happy for the past few days,"Lyre sighed.

"Maybe that Edward guy did something,"Nyle narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

"Before we all jump to conclusions, I'll go talk to her and see if I can find out hat's wrong,"Aurelia said.

~.~.~.~.~

"Bella?"Aurelia called. The other members were trying their best to be natural and mind their own businesses downstairs but they were also eavesdropping at the same time.

"Yeah?"Bella smiled and turned around as Aurelia came into her room and sat down on her bed.

"Is everything okay? Between you and Edward?"Aurelia asked slowly, trying not to hurt Bella's feelings.

Bella looked sad. Slowly, she smiled. Though it wasn't a very happy smile.

"You know, I met someone from Edward's extended family today."

"Extended family?"

"Uh huh. The Cullens are very close with a coven in Denali."

"Sooo..?"

"Her name is Tanya. She's tall, slim, has strawberry blonde hair, and is very pretty. Not as beautiful as Rosalie, though."

"Okaaaayyyy..."

"Then, I... I don't know... I just got scared, I suppose..."

"Bella, you're kind, gentle, selfless and very considerate. I'm sure Edward sees that."

"Right. But Tanya was so beautiful, anyone but Rose would feel inferior."

Aurelia's eyes softened. Bella failed to see something which was very obvious.

"Bella, have you fallen in love with Edward?"

Bella froze. She bit her lip.

"I...I think so. Oh, Aurelia, I think I love him!"Bella moaned, covering her face with her hands.

Aurelia smiled and pulled her hands away.

"It's okay to love your mate. In fact, you should. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Yeah, but what if he dosn't feel the same way. It looked like he and Tanya had a past together,"Bella grumbled.

"Yes. But you are his present and future."

"I don't know about future but thanks, Lily,"Bella smiled.

Aurelia laughed at hearing her nickname.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't make it longer. My head is killing me. I'll update again this weekend. Or sooner.

Please review! It might make me feel better...


	12. Phone Call

Hey, guys. I'm back and well! I recently started on anothwer Twilight story called Puppy Love. It's about Edward who falls in love at first sight when he laid eyes on Bella. However, Bella falls in love with his puppy instead. It's kinda cute, if you look at it from the puppy's point of view. :) Don't worry, I will still be continuing this story. I love it too much! So now, I will be working on 3 fanfics simultaneously. How fun!

Nice intuition there, Galgalatz! And I love your idea, ellaryne. Too bad I can't insert it somewhere in my story...~pouting

Current playlist: Without words by Park Shin Hye, My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne, Run Devil Run by SNSD and Can't I Love You by IU and Kim Soo Hyun

Btw guys, my exams are next week, so wish me luck! :) I will seriously need it... :p

I will not put a disclaimer anymore, it's too depressing but it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that I'm not Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_Maybe this is because I'm a fool; It's okay even when I get hurt_

_Even when others say that this is a useless love; __It doesn't matter because I'm a fool_

_I was nice to you because I was happy if you smiled just once_

_I'm happy with your smile; I will be there whenever you reach out_

_I will be there whenever you call out, without change I will be there_

_Because I love you, because I'm a fool_

_~ Because I'm a Fool by Jung Yong Hwa_

* * *

"Where are you going, Tanya?"Alice asked curiously. It was 2am in the morning and everyone was in the house. Edward had resisted the urge to run over to Bella's.

The strawberry blonde smiled. "Out to hunt again. I don't think I got enough when I went out with Rosalie earlier."

With that she took off.

"Remember the treaty line!"Rosalie hollered after her.

"Urgh, thank god she's gone! I don't think I can manage to spend another minute with her hanging all over me,"Edward groaned. Emmett smirked while the others gave him sympathetic thoughts or smiles.

"I think she's acting this way because she hasn't realised Bella's your mate. Afterall, it's not unusual for our kind to have intimate and sexual relationships with others who are not our mates. She probably thinks Bella is your fling,"Esme said reasonably.

"Is that what she was thinking?"Jasper asked and everyone turned to Edward to see him shake his head.

"No. She was keeping her head very occupied, so I have no idea if that's what she was thinking. But do I really look like someone who would just get a fling?"he muttered, sounding very much insulted.

"Maybe she thinks you're starving for sexual contact,"Emmett said teasingly. Jasper snickered.

"Emmett,"Carlisle said warningly and the big man shrugged.

"It's not like that for me and Bella. We're taking it slow and I want to court her properly first before taking our relationship further,"Edward glared.

"My gentleman,"Esme smiled.

_Mother's gentleman little boy, _both Emmett and Jasper thought grudgingly.

"Maybe we're all overreacting. She's always like this before. It could be out of habit,"Alice tried.

"Or to annoy Edward purposely. She used to love doing that,"Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Everyone sighed in exasperation at the memory.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tanya bounded into the cooling air, damp grass and greenery. She wore a huge smile on her face. Taking out a sleek mobile phone, she dialed a number and put it to her ear. Soon, a deep voice answered.

"Hi, it's me,"she purred.

"Tanya. So how is it going with the Cullens?"

"Rather fun. Dig this: Innocent Edward has found himself an innocent mate like himself,"Tanya giggled.

"Really? I never would have guessed. I always thought his mate might be a dominant type. But he's stuck with a female Bambi, how cute."

"She's beautiful. When you look at her, the first words you'll think is naiive, innocent, childlike, doe or pure,"she smiled.

"I take it you like her."

"Mmhmm. She didn't lose her temper or get jealous like Rosalie when I hung all over her man though you could see she was uncomfortable,"Tanya replied.

"That's not good. Jealousy means you care so her lack of reaction must either mean that she doesn't care, she's scared of you or she's still doubtful about her relationship with Edward."

"I think it might be the last one since she was nice to me throughout and there was acceptance on her face the whole time,"Tanya recalled.

"Hmm... let us push them together?"

"That would be fun! I owe it to Edward,"Tanya laughed.

"Shall I tell your sisters for you?"

"No. It'll ruin the fun. I love annoying Edward!"Tanya giggled, elated.

"Alright then, you minx. Come home soon once you're done,"the voice hung up.

Tanya smiled to herself. She was in for some fun!

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Guys, let's hurry. We'll be late for school!"Edward called, trying to desperately get Tanya off his lap. He had been too caught up in his sudden inspiration for a new composition and the blonde took the opportunity to jump into his lap.

_Liar. School starts in two hours _~ Jasper

_You just want to get away from Tanya. _~ Alice. Edward could see her grinning in his mind.

_Poor Edward. _~ Esme

Edward finally got her off and starts hollering, "Since you're all too slow, I'm leaving first!" With that, he fled for the garage. Sliding into his Volvo, he drove off with his family's amused thoughts.

_Edward... This is torturing him. ~_ Carlisle

_LOL.. Ran the freaking hell away. Coward. _~Rosalie

_This is so fun! Eddie is such a marshmallow! _~ Emmett

Edward tuned out the rest and drove straight to Bella's, knowing that she could be able to get rid of all the disgust he's been feeling recently since Tanya came. He screeched the vehicle to a stop in front of her house.

Bella came running out the door.

"Edward? What's wrong?"she called. Edward caught her in his arms and hugged her tight, breathing in her smell.

"Nothing,"he mumbled. Just then, he caught Bella sniffing at him.

"What is it?"he asked. Bella pulled away slightly.

"You smell,"she snapped. Edward frowned. Bella sighed impatiently. "You smell of _her_,"she muttered.

Edward felt akward. "Bella, you saw what she was like. She just kept clinging and no matter what I do, she refuses to leave me alone!"

Bella pouted slightly. "Why don't you just tell her that you don't want her around?"

"Bella, she's family. I can't just say that. I have to break it to her slowly. But understand at least that you're the only one in my heart,"he pleaded.

Bella sighed and returned his embrace. "Sorry for being unreasonable."

"I like Jealous Bella. She's adorable,"he teased.

"Eeeww! PDA bright and early in the morning! You guys..."Nyle sighed, frowning at them from the balcony.

Bella looked embarrassed.

"Bella, Corliss taught you better. Invite the man in since it's still early for school,"Aurelia called from inside the house.

Feeling relieved of Tanya and love, affection and devotion for Bella, Edward allowed his mate to tug him into the house.

* * *

So I got some questions for you guys that you can answer through reviewing.

What was that phone call Tanya made all about? Who do you think she was talking to? What exactly did she owe Edward? What do you think will happen next? What do you WANT to happen next?

Please remember to check out my Puppy Love if you have time or interested. :) I will be so grateful. Look forward to the next chapter!


	13. Tanya's Gratitude

Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry for the extremely late update! I beg for your forgivness. Since it's already the holidays, I promise to update more often.

Playlist: What The Hell by Avril Lavigne, The Only Exception by Paramore, Mistake by SNSD and Rolling In The Deep by Adele

* * *

_All we need is forever love tonight, just to let it all go and then forget_

_The miracle of our love will create the most important truth to us_

_With your straight eyes, look at no one but me; Don't look away_

_And with your gaze, my heart will go on_

_And I will wish, for you, all the love I have, to give to you_

_~I Believe In Love by IU and Yoo Seung Ho_

* * *

Bella sighed, gently rubbing the top of Leo's head, wishing he was real. She missed Edward. It had been a week since she last saw Edward properly.

It seemed as though he was avoiding her and spending alot of time with the beautiful strawberry blonde foreigner. She had complete trust in her mate but... what if she had made a mistake? What if he wanted their relationship to be nothing but one of mates and no love at all like Beldon and Kaelyn?

Bella felt a pang at the thought. She loved Edward and wanted him to be hers, both physically and emotionally. Bella frowned and snuggled down on her bed, wishing she could sleep and pretend that she didn't feel this way. Biting her lip, she wondered what would happen if Edward wanted a relationship like that of Beldon's and Kaelyn's. She knew that because of vampiric instincts, she could never leave him or break ties with him. Edward is her mate whether she liked it or not.

Imagining the hateful Denali woman in her head, Bella thought hard. She didn't want Edward to want Tanya that way neither did she want him to leave her just because she cannot tolerate to see him with another woman. Bella felt the sadness inside of her almost overwhelming. She had waited so long to find her mate and now she has to find out if she would have to share him or lose him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Edward was already on the edge of his limit.

Tanya had been completely unbearable for the past week. He hadn't even been able to hug, kiss or even talk to Bella at all since the irritable blonde kept hovering around.

Alice had informed Edward that if he did not convince Tanya that Bella was his true mate, Bella was going to be broken hearted. Jasper also said that Bella had been feeling lonely and rejected for some time.

He had to put an end to this.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Edward, let's hunt together!"Tanya called.

Edward frowned. The woman was really getting on his nerves. They were all in the Cullen's house, spending time together. Unexpectedly, Bella suddenly walked forward and her fingers curled around Edward's wrist like a handcuff.

"Actually, Edward's already promised to spend the afternoon with me, Tanya,"Bella said quietly.

Alice and Esme smiled proudly. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper looked amazed that sweet Bella was actually staking her claim on Edward in front of a rival. Edward smiled, feeling relieved and delighted at once.

"Oh, alright then. I'll be going now. Be back in an hour or so!"Tanya said and disappeared.

"Thanks for saving me there,"Edward whispered, hugging the brunette tightly in his arms. Bella looked mortified at her own actions.

"Do you think I've hurt her feelings or sounded rude to her?"she fretted.

"No, you were great,"Esme assured.

"Yeah, you showed her, girl!"Alice cheered happily.

"Dang, I didn't think you had it in you,"Emmett joked.

"That was rather unexpected,"Carlisle chimed and Jasper smirked. Bella buried her face in Edward's shoulder in embarrassment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So do you think I should push the couple further together?"Tanya giggled into the phone after reporting the recent events.

"You did great, baby. Her reaction must show her jealousy that you've been spending time with her mate. Just a little further, sweetheart, and you can reveal the ultimate truth,"the unknown replied.

"I can't wait!"Tanya laughed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bella laughed as Edward whirled her around in his arms just as Tanya entered the house.

"Hey guys!"she called. Bella's good mood seemed to disappear immediately as Edward set her down.

"Tanya, back already?"Rosalie asked. Tanya nodded.

"I found my animal quickly. Didn't have to go far at all,"she shrugged.

She suddenly leapt to Edward's side, much to his and Bella's alarm.

"Hey, I'm going back to Denali tonight. What do you say about going back with me? Just like old times,"she suggested.

Bella felt her chest tighten.

"No, Tanya. I belong here right now and always,"Edward said politely.

Tanya pouted. "Come on, Edward..."

"No. Bella is my mate so I should stay with her,"he said firmly.

Bella felt a flash of dismay. So he was only staying because he felt responsible as her mate? Not because he cared for her?

"But Edward... You've been alone for so long... How do you even know if your bond with Bella is even true?"Tanya whined, throwing a smirk in Bella's direction.

A look of fury crossed Edward's face when she said that and more so when she tried to cling onto his arm.

"Tanya! Enough! Bella is my soulmate and I love her with all my heart, therefore I am staying with her! End of story!"he snapped.

-silence-

"Wow..."Jasper said quietly.

"There goes the snap,"Emmett chortled and Rosalie glared at him.

"Nice way to confess,"Alice frowned. Esme looked elated and Carlisle smiled.

Bella stared at him. It took a few moments before Edward realised what he just said.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you that way but I truly do love you, Isabella,"Edward said quietly.

Almost immediately, all of her feelings locked up inside came spilling out.

The frustrations, confusions, relief, fear and happiness...

Bella threw herself into Edward's arms. "I love you too!"she exclaimed, squeezing him tight. Edward smiled and cuddled her as close to him as he could.

"Tanya, now that you know they are truly mates, will you leave Edward alone?"Carlisle asked as the rest of the family cheered for the newest couple.

"Of course. I've got my own monkey man,"Tanya laughed. That put a stop to all actions.

"What?"everyone half-shouted.

"When I came here, I was going to apologise to Edward for being such a nuisance to him for so long but when I saw how distant he and his mate was, I thought I'd give them a little push. Sorry, Edward, Bella,"Tanya giggled.

"But why would you do that?"Alice asked curiously.

"When Edward rejected me two years ago, I went off to sulk in the forest. There, I met my mate who was a nomad at the time. I felt that I owed it to Edward so I thought I'd do him a little favour. I'm sorry if I troubled you,"Tanya smiled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You're really leaving?"Bella asked. Tanya nodded.

"I missed my man so I'll go back. Next time I visit, I'll bring him along!"she promised.

After all the goodbyes, Tanya started towards her homeland.

"Say hi to Eugene for me!"Alice called.

Edward looked amused. "Her mate's name is Eugene?"

"Yep!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Corliss sighed and gazed out the window.

"What's wrong with mom?"Nyle asked. Lyre shrugged.

"Corliss, is something on your mind?"Aurelia said. Corliss glanced at her, looking sad.

"I just think that it's time to tell Bella the truth,"she sighed.

Nyle nodded slowly.

"Yes, I suppose it is,"Lyre said quietly.

Aurelia looked at one of the framed photos in the house that contain Bella's picture.

"It really is time..."

* * *

Here we are! To all those people who really love my stories, please follow me on Twitter for news on my updates. I'll be informing on when I'm updating and if I'm updating at all. Sneak peaks will also be put up so please follow me on Twitter. My username is Sasha_Umairah.

I love you all! Please review! ^.^


	14. Bella's Unique Gift

Hi, everyone. I'm back really soon. I know that I've been updating my fanfic very unexpectedly, sometimes too fast or too slow and I apologise immensely for that. But I've created a Twitter account solely for my fanfic. All news on updates, suggestions and sneak peaks on future chapters will be Tweeted via my Twitter account. I know that this will not make up for my long absence but this is my only solution at the moment. So please follow me at Sasha_Umairah

I am really hoping that this method will work. So if you have any inquiries or questions or suggestions that you can't seem to get through to me since I don't check my email at all, just Tweet me, kay?

Playlist: All My Love Is For You by SNSD, Hush Hush by Pussycat Dolls, 4minutes by Madonna

* * *

_I miss the times that we almost shared_

_I miss the love that was almost there_

_I miss the times that we used to kiss_

_At least in my dreams, just let me take my time and reminisce_

_I miss the times that we never had_

_What happened to us, we were almost there_

_Whoever said it's impossible to miss what you never had_

_Never almost had you..._

_~Almost by Jessica Jung (SNSD)_

* * *

Bella laughed as she joked happily with her mate as he carried her back to her home.

As Edward kissed her palm, Bella felt that her life with the Snows was becoming so distant that it felt like a different life. Was this the mating effect? She had heard that once you find your other half, other things become very insignificant and only the mate stays at top priority. Is this what was happening?

Edward immediately noticed her preoccupation. "What is it, love?"he asked, bringing her from his back into his arms, cradling her lovingly.

Bella nuzzled into his neck. "It's just that... I really can't believe this is happening. I've dreamed about finding my mate for so long. Now that I've found you, I'm so happy!"she whispered, her arms circling his waist.

Edward smiled. "I know what you mean. I love you, my Bella,"he murmured, pressing his face against her hair.

The happiness welled up inside of Bella. She never thought that it was possible to feel so much for just one person. _Nothing can spoil my mood today, _Bella thought, savouring the feel of her wonderful mate.

As Bella's home came into view, the couple slowed down and walked towards their destination, hand in hand.

"Hello, Edward. Welcome home, Bella,"Corliss smiled as the couple entered the house.

"Good evening, Corliss,"Edward said politely.

Bella looked around the living room. Everyone was there and the atmosphere was tense. Too tense.

"What going on?"Bella asked, looking worried. Edward frowned, alarm spiking when he realise he could not hear their thoughts.

"Bella, sweetie, we have got something to tell you,"Aurelia said quietly. Lyre nodded seriously.

"Yeah, this is really important,"Nyle said.

Reading the air, Edward asked,"Do you want me to leave so that you can talk in private?"

"No!"Aurelia and Corliss cried in terror.

"She's going to need your support,"Lyre added.

"Guys, you're scaring me,"Bella whispered.

"We're sorry. But it's time for you to know,"Nyle said apologetically.

"Know what?"Bella exclaimed, frustrated with all the mystery.

"Bella.. Me, Lyre, Aurelia and Nyle... We don't actually exist," Corliss whispered.

(A/N: You have no idea how much I wanted to leave you all dangling here.. But I'm not that evil ^^)

...

"What?"both Bella and Edward exclaimed, stunned.

"What do you mean you don't exist? I can see you! You're all right here! Edward can see you! Everyone at school knows you exist! What are you talking about?"Bella babbled hysterically.

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down,"Aurelia pleaded.

"Please hear us out,"Lyre said gently.

"Why don't you sit down?"Nyle suggested.

Edward held Bella in his arms and sat down on the closest chair. "Please explain what you mean,"he said.

"When Bella first found us, she was very lonely. She had spent so long being alone, without companionship, without anyone. Bella's gift is a shield. The shield protects her mind mentally and her body physically. But what Bella doesn't know is that her shield also protects her from her emotions. She was so lonely, she was about to have a breakdown. That's when her shield recognized that she needed a father, a mother, a sister and a brother. In other words, a family. Subconciously, Bella created us in her mind and her shield manifested us. Thos under her shield withis a five mile radius will be able to see us, feel us and interact with us. We are just part of Bella's imagination. Her desire for compaionship was the source of our existence,"Corliss whispered.

Bella's eyes were wide with horror.

"But how is it I can hear your thoughts? That Alice can see your future? That Jasper can feel what you feel?"Edward asked, confused.

"We were created with very specific functions. We can feel, touch, see and think. We have personalities and desires. Bella's gift is that strong,"Lyre explained.

"But why must you tell us this?"Edward asked.

"Because Bella had created us due to the fact that she was alone and needed a family. She starved for a companion. Now she found you. She has a family and a companion with you. Her shield has recognised that she doesn't need us anymore. We are fading. We had to tell you before we disappear completely,"Aurelia said softly.

"You're disappearing?"Bella cried out.

"Bella, dear, you have no need of us anymore. You have found a family in the Cullens, a mate and a companion in Edward. Treasure them. We are no more that just part of your imagination and desire. Forget us and live your new life,"Corliss smiled.

Slowly the Snows started to fade.

"Wait! Don't leave me! I still have so many things I want to ask and tell you! I need you!"Bella sobbed.

"You have the very people you need with you now. Remember, because we are part of your desires, we are part of you. You can always find us in your heart,"Aurelia whispered, smiling gently.

And with that, they were gone.

Bella cried and cried tearlessly as Edward held her tightly. The house, the belongings, everything was slowly disappearing. It was as if the Snows had never existed.

Soon, there was nothing besides a bare land and Bella's belongings.

"Come, love. Don't cry. They will always be a part of you, you understand?"Edward said gently, cradling her close. Bella whimpered and clung to him, thanking the heavens he was by her side.

The couple gathered her things and went back to the Cullen's mansion, where they welcomed Bella with open arms.

* * *

There we go! Just so you know, I'm not done with this fanfic so stay tuned for the next chapter. Sneak peak of the next chapter will be up on my Twitter account soon. Questions to ask, please put them in your reviews or just Tweet me. Love you guys!

~Sasha


End file.
